You Can Sleep While I Drive
by TealEyed-Quatre
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Fai's thoughts about himself and Kurogane on a long, lonely stretch of road... Shonen ai, angst, AU


A/N: This is my first official Tsubasa fanfiction, but I've been reading them for a very, very long time. It's a oneshot based on the song You Can Sleep While I Drive by Trisha Yearwood. I apologize if it seems a little choppy; it was written at two in the morning. I look forward to your reviews—I want to know if you think I should write sequels within the same universe.

Warnings: Implied shonen ai, AU, angst

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few copies of manga, my Fai plush, and this computer… (Sobs)

You Can Sleep While I Drive

_//Come on, baby, let's get out of this town//_

Fai glanced at the man in the passenger seat of his car. Passing streetlights illuminated his sleeping face: tan skin and regal nose and square jaw, stern even when at rest.

_//I got a full tank of gas ·With the top rolled down//_

The highway was empty in all directions, which was to be expected at midnight on a stretch of road in the middle of nowhere.

_//There's a chill in my bones · I don't want to be left alone//_

He'd called the marshals before they left, and they hadn't been happy, but they were tracking his phone just in case. He needed this- to get away, to spend time with his lover. Kurogane.

_//So baby, you can sleep while I drive//_

Kurogane had been reluctant, not wanting to leave his job and, Fai suspected, not understanding where this request had come from.

To tell the truth, Fai hadn't understood it fully, either. He'd just had a sense of foreboding, like the feeling the preceded every move he'd made at the marshals' requests.

_//I'll pack my bags and load up my guitar//_

He'd recognized the feeling immediately and taken another look at his lover.

Fai hadn't had a lover in so long… It was too dangerous to be close to anyone- dangerous for them.

But from the moment he'd met Kurogane, the man had seen through all of his defenses and gotten under his skin. A few chance encounters and he was firmly entrenched in Fai's heart, healing a hurt he hadn't even known existed.

_//In my pocket I'll carry my harp//_

Somehow, Fai had convinced Kurogane to go one the trip with him, and they'd packed their bags and left without another thought. All his treasured possessions were hidden in a backpack beneath the guitar in his trunk, just in case.

_//I've got some money I saved, enough to get underway//_

He was paying for the whole trip, and he was grateful. This way Kurogane couldn't be tracked as easily.

That was his greatest fear- that he would be found. Not necessarily fear for himself; he'd gotten over that a long, long time ago. He just wanted Kurogane to be safe.

_//And baby, you can sleep while I drive//_

Fai had been running since he was a small child, aided by the U.S Marshals and the Witness Protection Program. His father, Ashura, was a big-time crime lord. The man had killed his identical twin brother, Fai, when they'd tried to escape into police custody. His name had been Yuui, then, and he'd watched his brother die before getting out and helping put Ashura away.

He'd been running ever since. Never in one place for more than a year, his last name changed with each new town and background story.

_//We'll go through Tucson up to Santa Fe//_

It was routine for him. He put on a smiling face, got a job, and wondered how long it would be until his father's operatives caught up with him this time.

All that changed when he met Kurogane.

_//And Barbara in Nashville says we're welcome to stay//_

For the first time in nearly twenty years, Fai found a reason to live- not just survive, but _**live**_.

This man, the man he'd accidentally fallen in love with. He never asked too many questions, never pressed when he didn't want to talk. He went out to eat with him, watched movies with him, and made love to him.

_//I'll buy you boots down in Texas//_

And here they were: driving with no destination in mind, on a road trip because Fai's troubled psyche demanded he take action.

_//A hat in New Orleans//_

That was just it- Fai would drive anywhere, for any length of time, if Kurogane would stay with him.

_//And in the morning, you can tell me your dreams//_

A tear escaped to blaze a silvery trail down one cheek and he swiped at it furiously. Fai would enjoy this peace while he could, because it wouldn't last forever, no matter how much he begged.

_//You know, I've seen it before · This mist that covers your eyes//_

Already, Kurogane was beginning to look even closer, ask questions again. Even if he wasn't discovered, Fai knew that his lover wouldn't remain satisfied forever.

He didn't do well when faced with so many secrets; he needed trust. Trust Fai couldn't give him if he wanted his love to remain safe.

_//You've been looking for something that's not in your life//_

Fai needed this trip. He needed time alone to memorize his lover, to brand the images into his brain so that he'd never forget.

_//My intentions are true, won't you take me with you//_

He stole another glance at the man's peaceful face, glowing in the artificial light.

He couldn't give Kurogane what he needed, what he deserved… So he would let him go.

_//And baby, you can sleep while I drive…//_

**Owari.**


End file.
